


Lo que te dije

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Not really an AU, These two make me so gay, just them back in the Police Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something that came to mind when Alicia said that she’d warned Raquel about Alberto.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lo que te dije

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know where I’m going with this, I just know that I need more Raquel/Alicia backstory, so I decided to make my own.
> 
> Also, I had this draft laying around for days and couldn’t bring myself to post it because I didn’t know how this ship would go with people, but I saw someone else posting Ralicia content, so here we are. (Both these fics are pretty similar, sorry)
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS: this is a f/f fic, the main ship is Raquel/Alicia, if you don’t lime this kind of ship or the characters, just... dont read the fic, ok? Or do, just don’t be negative about it, please.

“Raquel, come on. It’s been months, why not?” Alicia almost pouted, propping her chin up with her hands on top of the pillow. She let out a small laugh to the other woman’s unimpressed look.

“Alicia, I’ve told you. I just don’t want to.” Raquel explained once again, defensively. It seemed like the redhead was determined to annoy her by interrupting her blissful state.

“You’re afraid to come out? Is that it? ‘Cause we’re the two dykes in the Academy already, maybe the’ll treat us better if they think there’s a chance for a threesome.” Alicia’s voice betrayed her and instead of her go-to deadpan, it came out grumpy and whiny.

Raquel sat up on the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked torso. “No, it’s just that I’m... not a lesbian. I’m not gay, ok?”

Alicia held back the scowl that threatened to show on her face. “Well, five minutes ago didn’t feel exactly straight either.” She sat up beside the other woman and brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. She then cupped Raquel’s face and leaned in to brush their lips together. “Look.” She pressed her lips against Raquel’s and waited until the other woman returned the kiss. She cupped her face with both hands and moved to straddle her as they parted their lips to make way for their tongues. Alicia kissed her intensely for a few more moments and parted from her. “See?” She let her hands slide down to Raquel’s shoulders, but stayed in place, straddling her and their mouths inches away from the other’s.

“I’m sorry.” Raquel slipped out from underneath Alicia’s body and picked up her clothes from the floor in a hurry. She locked herself inside the bathroom and less than two minutes later she was dressed and out the door, leaving Alicia naked and alone under the bedsheets. It wasn’t that she was in love with Raquel, they weren’t like that, but she had feelings for her. Friendship, mostly, and quite a bit of lust, but some tiny part of her heart felt a pang whenever Raquel dismissed her so easily. As much as she liked to keep to herself, she wanted, she _needed_ others to know Raquel wasn’t theirs to have, or maybe that she’d had her. Something, anything, just not indifference.  
—————————  
“I’m telling you, he’s not a good man.” Alicia reached for Raquel’s hand. She could understand why the other woman didn’t want to listen to her and why she would think she was being selfish, but she had to try. It wasn’t like she knew all of Alberto’s dirty little secrets, but she had a gut feeling and she was hardly ever wrong. She knew he was an asshole. She could feel it and she had to tell Raquel, is only she’d listen.

“Alicia, I’ve moved on. We’re over.” Raquel pulled away from Alicia’s reach. “Please accept that”

It stung, because before any of their trysts together, Raquel would’ve listened to her and not thought this was some fit of jealousy. She would’ve known that it was her friend who was saying those words, not someone hurt from rejection.

She did love her, just not that way, but Raquel was so deep in denial that there had been something out of her ideal pictured life that she pushed too hard to keep her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I originally wrote the dialogue in Spanish because characterization came easier to me that way, but I’ve never written fic in another language and I didn’t want to risk it. Maybe someday I’ll post it in Spanish too, who knows?
> 
> I’m writing something else for these two, ao I might post another chapter to this. Not really following this story (I mean, it kinda is, but, y’know) but still Ralicia.


End file.
